1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rollbar for an automotive vehicle, in particular for an open sports car.
2. Description of Related Art
A rollbar in an automotive vehicle serves to protect the passengers, but in an open sports car also constitutes a design feature which influences the esthetic overall impression. Conventional rollbars that extend over the entire vehicle width are steel or light-metal tube constructions or steel-case welding constructions which have a considerable additional weight and constitute a mass located at an undesiredly high level. Furthermore, such rollbars of the prior art are by far overqualified for individual loads, most of the time because of manufacturing reasons (use of constant cross-sections).
It is the object of this invention to provide a vehicle-bridging rollbar of the above-mentioned type which is lightweight and optimally designed for individual types of loads.